mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Rarity/Gallery/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Rarity smiling S1E1.png Rarity's first appearance S01E01.png|Rarity choosing a ribbon. Rarity attaching bow S1E1.png Rarity appalled S1E1.png Rarity surprised at Twilight's mane S1E1.png|Rarity and Twilight Sparkle for the first time. Rarity pushing Twilight S1E1.png Rarity is pleased S1E1.png Rarity tightening Twilight's new clothes S01E01.png|Rarity's first encounter with Twilight ends with a makeover, as do most of their subsequent meetings. Rarity Canterlot! S01E01.png|Canterlot! 1x01 YouFromCanterlot.png Rarity demonstrating glamour S1E1.png Rarity demonstrating sophistication S1E1.png Rarity "I've always dreamed of living there." S01E01.png|Rarity beams at the mention of Canterlot... And looks adorable in the process. Rarity can't wait to hear all about it S1E1.png Rarity Twilight are the best of friends S1E1.png S1E1 Rarity What was i thinking.PNG 1x01 EmeraldOrRuby.png Twilight drinking S01E01.png 1x01 PinkieCupcake.png Rarity She's gone! S01E01.png|She's gone! Rarity face to face with Night Mare Moon S1E1.png|Rarity before Night Mare Moon. Friendship is Magic, part 2 Entrance to the Everfree Forest S1E02.png Rarity mane bug S01E02.png Rarity falling S01E02.png Rarity kicking the manticore S1E2.PNG Rarity take that! S1E2.PNG Rarity cross eyed S1E2.png|Rarity against the Manticore. Rarity weird hairdo S1E02.png Main 5 ponies charging towards the Manticore S1E02.png Rarity giggling S01E01.png Main six confused S1E2.png Rarity angry S01E02.png Rarity of course! S01E02.png|Rarity scolding the group for being insensitive about the sea serpent's plight. Rarity standing in front of serpent S1E2.png rarity and the Sea serpent S01E02.png|Rarity comforting the sea serpent. Rarity looking up smiling S1E2.png Rarity crime against fabulosity S01E02.png Rarity nom S01E02.png|Mine! Rarity cutting her tail S1E2.png|Short tail Rarity. Rarity aww S01E02.png Rarity short tail S01E02.png Rarity element of generosity S01E02.png Rarity happy S01E02.png Fluttershy and rarity with elements of harmony S01E02.png Applejack and Rarity receiving Elements of Harmony S1E2.png|Rarity and Applejack gaining their necklaces. Main ponies activated the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png Rarity with her tail again S01E02.png Rarity cutie mark S01E02.png Fluttershy looking at twilight S01E02.png Rainbow Dash sad - S01E02.PNG Main ponies together S01E02.png Twilight friends S1E02.png Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S02E02.png Spike animation error.png The Ticket Master Rarity Excited S01E03.png Rarity looking snobby S1E3.png Rarity looking persuasive S1E3.png Rarity Him! S01E03.png|Him! Rarity dreaming S01E03.png Rarity Fantasy S1E03.png|Walking in the Gala... Rarity meeting the princess S01E03.png Rarity awesome face S01E03.png Rarity dreaming about Blueblood.png|Rarity fantasizing about meeting Prince Blueblood. Rarity YES S1E03.png|Rarity fantasizing about Blueblood presenting her with an engagement ring. Rarity wedding S01E03.png Rarity upset S1E3.png Rarity how could you S01E03.png Rarity disappointed S1E3.png Rarity who me? S1E3.png Pinkie Rarity Twilight discussing the tickets S1E3.png Rarity and Pinkie Pie 2 S01E03.png|Rarity and Pinkie Pie in The Ticket Master. Rarity questions Fluttershy about the tickets S1E3.png|Rarity questioning Fluttershy about the Grand Galloping Gala. Rarity but S01E03.png Twilight surrounded S1E03.png Twilight wants to be alone S1E3.png Rarity it's raining S01E03.png Rarity wet S01E03.png|Wet thanks to Twilight. Rarity "the best of friends" S01E03.png|Rarity and Twilight: Best of Friends. Rarity and Spike S01E03.png Rarity who needs him S01E03.png Rarity OMG S01E03.png Rarity day dreaming S01E03.png Rarity starry eyed S01E03.png|The most beautiful, most talented, most sophisticated pony in all of Equestria is Rarity the unicorn. Rarity making Twilight try on clothes S1E3.png Rarity and Pinkie on balcony S1E3.png rarity lolwut S01E03.png Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie Pie taking their tickets S01E03.png Applebuck Season Applejack saves the day S1E04.png|Ponies cheering for Applejack. Rarity Twilight and Mayor talking S1E4.png Main 4 ponies and Spike wonder where Applejack has been S1E04.png|Rarity and the others wondering where Applejack has been Spike Blush S1E4.png Rarity and Fluttershy gathering apples S1E4.png|Rarity helps out Applejack. Main six drinking apple juice S1E4.png Griffon the Brush Off Rarity sniffing flowers s01e05.png|Oh, Flowers. Rarity sneezes S01E05.png Rarity derp S01E04.png Rarity sneezing s01e05.png Rarity lol S01E05.png Rarity with Aj S01E05.png Rarity at the party S01E05.png Rarity and Gilda S01E05.png Boast Busters Twilight Spike Rarity Applejack&Rainbow Dash standing wide eyed S1E4.png|Oh, hey there, Derpy. Rarity dissapproves S01E06.png Rarity pfft S01E06.png Spike and Rarity disapproving S1E6.jpg|Spike talking next to Rarity. Rarity suprised also S1E6.png|Rarity mutually surprised as Spike. Rarity oh spike left S1E6.png|Oh, guess Spike left. Rarity in disagreement S1E6.png Rarity shocked S01E06.png|Shocked Rarity is shocked. Rarity it.is.on. S01E06.png|Oh It. Is. On. Rarity and Trixie S01E06.png|Not necessarily the unicorn to face Trixie but... Rarity classy S01E06.png Rarity's grace and beauty S01E06.png|Rarity showing how a unicorn should have style and grace. Rarity worried S01E06.png Rarity green hair S01E06.png Rarity green hair or mane S1E6.jpg|Rarity with a green mane, thanks to Trixie. Rarity running away with Golden Harvest in background S1E6.png Rarity proud S01E06.png Dragonshy Rarity on edge S1E7.png Applejack and the rest S01E07.png Rarity we meant to do S1E7.png|"What are we meant to do?" Rarity beauty sleep S01E07.png Rarity Camo Hat S1E7.png Rarity does not like her hat S1E7.png|Second guessing her helmet. Rarity much better S1E7.png|Found a better hat. Rarity Onward S1E7.png Rarity ready to get the dragon S1E7.png Ponies montage posing S1E07.png Rarity facing dragon with style S1E7.jpg|Meet Dragon with style... Rarity Style. Main six on side of mountain S1E7.png Rainbow Dash victim of Pinkie Pie S01E07.png Rarity and Pinkie playing tic tac toe S1E7.png|Rarity, so fine and delicate, is playing tic-tac-toe in the dirt. Rainbow Twilight and Rarity on side of mountain S1E7.png Rarity and Pinkie unsure and happy.png Rarity oh noes S01E07.png Rarity falling S01E07.png Rarity under Fluttershy S01E07.png Avalanche aftermath S1E7.png Rarity and Pinkie staring blankly S1E7.png Rarity baffled Pinkie Pie swinging rubber chicken.png|Rarity does not know what to say about Pinkie Pie's "method." All eyes on Fluttershy S1E7.png Rarity pushing Fluttershy S01E07.png Rarity bowing Applejack suspicious S1E7.png Rarity looking up at dragon S1E7.png Rarity persuading S1E7.png Rarity examining jewels S1E7.png Rarity patting dragon S1E7.png Rarity scared dropping jewels S1E7.png Rarity upset S1E7.png Rarity explaining her plan S1E7.png Rarity thinking S1E7.png Look Before You Sleep Rarity using magic S1E8.png Rarity "Ummm" S1E8.png|Thinking on how to fix the tree. Rarity Cute S1E8.jpg Rarity "Hey" S1E8.png|Seeing on how Applejack broke it. Rarity is mad S1E8.png|Angry at Applejack. Rarity inhaling S01E08.png Rarity smirking S1E8.jpg|A pretty but narcissistic smirking Rarity. Applejack and Rarity fighting over tree branch S1E8.png Rarity running S01E08.png Rarity "...any useful purpose?" S01E08.png Rarity owning Applejack S01E08.png Rarity enraged S1E8.png|Getting angry at Applejack again. Rarity and Applejack stare-down S1E8.png|Applejack vs. Rarity. Rarity unimpressed S01E08.png Applejack and Rarity receding S1E08.png|Let's just go our separate ways. Applejack and Rarity clinging together S01E08.png Rarity clueless look S1E8.png|Did someone just call my name? Applejack and Rarity stunned S1E8.png Rarity is happy S1E8.png|Happy to be in a dry place. Rarity points out Applejack's muddy hooves S1E08.png Applejack and Rarity.jpg|Angry Friends. Rarity unsure about this S01E08.png Rarity "me" S1E8.png Rarity thinking S1E8.png Rarity having a bad feeling S1E8.png|I got a bad feeling about this. Applejack doesn't like the mudmasks S1E08.png Twilight, Rarity and Applejack with mud masks S1E8.png Applejack and Rarity aren't that excited S1E08.png Rarity telling a story S1E8.jpg Rarity OOOH S1E8.png|Pretending to be a ghost Rarity Boogity Boogity Boo S1E8.jpg Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight telling stories S1E8.png Rarity and Applejack scared S01E08.png|''The Revenge of the Headless Horse'': Coming to a theater near you. Applejack pardon S01E08.png Rarity being dared S1E8.jpg|Rarity hearing Applejack's dare. Rarity soaking wet S01E08.png|Wet Rarity. Applejack in fancy outfit S01E08.png Rarity objecting S1E8.png Rarity frowning smugly S1E8.png Rarity mad after being hit with pillow S1E8.png Rarity mad in a close-up S1E8.png Rarity yelling after being hit with pillow S1E8.png Rarity mid-being hit with pillow S1E8.png Rarity looking mad and determined S1E8.png Rarity with her pillow armada S1E8.png Rarity5 S01E08.png Rarity in bed S01E08.png AJ vs. Rarity S1E8.jpeg|Rarity and Applejack still at it. Applejack looking mad at Rarity S1E8.png Rarity squinting madly at Applejack S1E8.png Rarity complaining about Applejack S1E8.png Rarity trying to get her blanket S1E8.png|Get up! Rarity squinting madly S1E8.png Rarity sitting alone in the bed S1E8.png Rarity five legs S1E08.png Rarity mad at sleeping Applejack S1E8.png Rarity fixing the covers S1E8.png Rarity fighting over the covers S1E8.png Rarity talking mad at Applejack S1E8.png Rarity and Applejack rubbing faces S1E8.png Rarity sad face S01E08.png Rarity scared S01E08.png Rarity, Twilight, and Applejack afraid of the rain S1E8.png Rarity cleaning S01E08.png Rarity let's do this! S01E08.png Rarity Unleashed S1E8.png|Rarity: The Magic Unleashed. Rarity dirty S01E08.png Rarity sad S01E08.png Rarity happy again S01E08.png Rarity and Aj S01E08.png Overjoyed Applejack and Rarity S01E08.png Rarity with hair curlers S1E8.png Rarity "rubbing it in" at Applejack S1E8.png Twilight have fun check S1E8.png Twilight 1st party success S1E8.png Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack are happy S1E8.png Twilight sitting with smiling Rarity and Applejack S1E8.png Happy Rarity and Applejack S1E08.png AJ and Rarity react to Twilight's proposal S1E08.png Rarity and Applejack overjoyed after pillow fight S1E8.png Bridle Gossip Rarity background S01E09.png Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike and Rainbow Dash "A what!?" S01E09.png Rarity Dramatic S01E09.png Rarity And Twilight S1E09.png|Twilight doesn't think Rarity is scary. Twilight no such thing S1E09.png Hairity_S1E9.jpg Rarity Harity S1E09.png|Harity. Pinkie Pie and Rarity S01E09.png Spitty Pie and Hair-ity S01E09.jpeg|Blue Tongued Pinkie and Hairity. Rarity and Pinkie S01E09.png Main ponies arguing S1E9.png Pinkie Pie Stepping On Rarity's Hair S01E09.png Rarity In Forest S01E09.png Pinkie Pie helps Rarity to look S01E09.png Rarity normal again S01E09.png Rarity happy S01E09.png Swarm of the Century Rarity S01E10.png Rainbow Dash trying to get away S1E10.png|Must be hard to make a dress, when the subject is impatient UnamusedRainbowDash S01E10.png Rainbow Dash "So boring!" S1E10.png Parasprites from Twilight's mane about to emerge S1E10.png Rarity0 S01E10.png Rarity1 S01E10.png Rarity2 S01E10.png Rarity3 S01E10.png Parasprite being born s01e10.png Rarity judging S01E10.png Rarity dissapproves S01E10.png ShockedRarity S01E10.png Rarity and Pinkie S01E10.png Rarity rolls eyes S01E10.png Rarity running S01E10.png Rarity angry S01E10.png Rarity oh noes S01E10.png Rarity O.o S01E10.png Rarity Naughty! S01E10.png Rarity screaming S01E10.png Rarity Screaming harder S01E10.png Initial reaction to Pinkie Pie's music S1E10.png|The reaction of hearing Pinkie's music Winter Wrap Up RarityWinterWrapUpSongIntro.png|Rarity singing in the opening of the Winter Wrap Up song. Rarity carrying a basket S1E11.png Rarity0 S01E11.png Rarity1 S01E11.png Rarity2 S01E11.png Rarity3 S01E11.png Rarity4 S01E11.png CondemnIt.jpg Rarity5 S01E11.png CouldBeUsedFor.jpg Twilight blush S01E11.png Rarity6 S01E11.png Rarity7 S01E11.png|Why won't you be pretty, nest? Rarity8 S01E11.png|It's Unfixable! I've lost a patient~! Rarity9 S01E11.png Rarity10 S01E11.png Fall Weather Friends Rarity, Pinkie & Fluttershy S1E13.png Fallweather21group.png|Rarity cheering. Suited For Success Rarity talking to Opalescence S1E14.png|"Moi, stepping up in a stunning new gown at the Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot!" Rarity pulls the cloth away S1E14.png|Now, let's just pull this away! Rarity S1E14.PNG|"Why, yes! I did make it myself. Thank you so much for asking." Rarity Close Up S1E14.PNG|Duckface. RaritySewingHerDress.png|"Oh, oh. Look who wants to help me. Thank you." Rarity 'You want to help me more' S1E14.png|"You want to help me more?" RarityandOpalSewing.png|"Careful now. Don't move. This shouldn't take long at all." Rarity working on the dress S1E14.png|Focusing. RarityAnnoyed.png|Vexed. Rarity irritated S1E14.png|This is breaking my concentration! Rarity Irritated S1E14.PNG|"Is there something I can help you with?" Rarity says no S01E14.png|"You can't wear this... old thing. You need a glamorous new outfit for the Gala and I'll make it for you." RarityInsisting.png|"I insist on making you a new dress." Rarity looks at Applejack S1E14.png|"Let me guess, Applejack. You don't want a new gown either." RarityShocked.png|"You can't possibly be serious, Applejack! You absolutely must wear formal attire." Rarity 'duds for you a little bit' S1E14.png|"What if I just spruce up your... duds for you a little bit?" Rainbow Crash.png Rarity thinking S1E14.png|Huh, I think I got an... Rarity has an idea.png|"Idea!" Rarity pointing at Rainbow Dash S1E14.png|"I'll make one for you and you and all of you. Oh! And of course Pinkie and Fluttershy too. Oh, and when I'm done, we can hold our very own fashion show!" Rarity levitating cloth bolts S1E14.png|"Oh, it'll be a little bit of work, but it will be a wonderful boost for my business. Plus, fun!" Fashion show idea.png Applejack and rarity S01E14.png Applejack is concerned.png Rarity and her stylish glasses.png|Rarity and her stylish glasses. Rarity operating the sewing machine S1E14.png Rarity 'cutting out the pattern snip by snip' S1E14.png SfS1 Rarity Measuring.png Rarity 'Making sure the clothes' correctly facing' S1E14.png SfS3 Applejack's collar.png Rarity levitating the mannequins S1E14.png SfS5 Circle of mannequins.png Rarity 'Blend color and form' S1E14.png SfS8 Rarity questions Opal.png Rarity 'perhaps quite fetching' S1E14.png Rarity putting gold laurel leaves on the mannequin's head S1E14.png Rarity putting the rainbow-striped fabric on the mannequin S1E14.png SfS11 Rarity stiching Dash's dress.png AotD Finale1.png|Rarity singing "Art of the Dress." SfS21 Rarity hopes for the best.png|Hoping her friends like their new dresses. SfS23 Rarity disheartened.png|Shocked that her friends did not like their initial dresses in the end... Rarity cool smile S1E14.png|Deal with it. Rarity ear drop S1E14.png|Cute ear drop. Rarity seeing she got into S1E14.png|Rarity, realizing what she's gotten herself into. Twilight technically accurate S1E14.png|"The stars on my outfit need to be technically accurate." Rarity using sewing machine S1E14.png Rarity putting incomplete dress on mannequin S1E14.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E14.png Lights shining through window S1E14.png Rarity with measuring tape S1E14.png Distressed Dressmaking.png Applejack5 S01E14.png Applejack6 S01E14.png Twilight constellation canis major S1E14.png|"That constellation is Canis Major, not Minor." Birds showing a drawing to Rarity S1E14.png Fluttershy7 S01E14.png Rarity using magic S1E14.png Applejack7 S01E14.png Balloons S1E14.png Candy S1E14.png Pinkie 'Whose dress is this' S1E14.png Rainbow Dash wants her dress to be cool S1E14.png 20percentcoolers1ep14.png|"It needs to be about 20% cooler." Rarity with face on mannequin S1E14.png Rainbow Dash walking through S1E14.png Fluttershy singing S01E14.png AotD Finale.png|"And that's the art of the dress!" Rarity well invade space S1E14.png|"Well..." You're invading my space, Pinkie. Rarity wrong lights-W 1.3076.png|AHH "Wh-what happened to the lights!" Rarity hearing harsh words-W 1.1999.png|Rarity hearing hurting words. Rarity gasp S1E14.png|*Gasp* Rarity oh hide me-W 1.9547.png|Hide me, Opal. Rarity walk dishonorment S1E14.png|Rarity walking in total embarrassment. Rarity everypony laughing S1E14.png|"But now everypony is laughing at me!" How do I wallow in pity.jpg|"Do ponies wallow in pity?" - Rarity, wallowing in question. Rarity distraught S1E14.jpg|(cries) I'm so pathetic! Rarity huh opal S1E14.png|"Huh?" Rarity how get up there S1E14.png|"How did you get up there?" Rarity mama coming S1E14.png|"Mama coming!" Rarity huuuh S1E14.png|"Huuuuuh!" Rarity how dare u S1E14.png|"How dare you!" Rarity loss of words S1E14.png|"What is it..." Rarity y-you S1E14.png|"You!?" Rarity wha gasp S1E14.png|Epic gasp. Rarity question like it S1E14.png|"Like it?" Rarity inspecting gala dress S1E14.png|Rarity inspecting her gala dress. Rarity don't like it S1E14.png|"No, I don't like it." RarityOverjoyed.png|Rarity's reaction to the dress that her friends finished for her. Rarity and Opal.jpg Rarity Glad S1EP14.jpg|Rarity thanking her friends. Rarity Glad2 S1EP14.jpg Rarity So Happy S1EP14.jpg|D'awwwwww. Rarity I forgive S1E14.png|"I forgive you." Rarity dramatic career S1E14.png|"But my whole career..." Rarity still ruined S1E14.png|"Is still ruined!" S01E14 HoityToity CarouselBoutique.png Rarity's magic might S1E14.png|Rarity Magical Might. Rarity creates a star field S1E14.png Rarity's gala dress.png|Rarity donning her brand new dress for the Gala. Rarity excited about her new job S01E14.png Rarity dozen each-W 1.1359.png Rarity Forgiving RD S1EP14.jpg Rarity Dramatic2 S1EP14.png Saddy Waddy Rarity S1EP14.jpg Rarity Thinking Face S1EP14.jpg|Rarity's thinking of a new Dress. Rarity is Shocked S1EP14.jpg|Rarity is shocked about her cat. Hoity Toity congratulating Rarity S1E14.png|Hoity Toity congratulates Rarity on the succesful show. Sonic Rainboom Rarity Pinkie Twi and Aj S01E16.png Rainbow crashing into Twilight's library S1E16.png Rarity bumps Twilight with her butt S01E16.png|"Well? Go on then!" Rarity becoming a cocoon.png|Rarity being a test subject for Twilight Sparkle's spell. I think it worked S1E16.png Rarity's wings S01E16.png|A beautiful butterfly pony. Rarity admirers her wings S1E16.png|Rarity admiring her new wings. Just admiring my wings.png|What a nice outfit to wear with butterfly wings... Rarity them admire E16-W 1.1302.png|"Oh let them admire my wings." Rarity in front of the sun at the weather factory S01E16.png Rarity S01E16.png Rarity preping E16-W 1.11.png|Rarity telling a Pegasus she's gonna take a while. Rarity still preping E16-W 1.002.png|Still taking a while. Rarity finally E16-W 1.773.png|Shroud of mystery... Rarity is ready.png|Note: Putting on too much make up is unneeded when you're already pretty without it. Rarity changed RD music E16-W 1.5.png|Rarity explaining to Rainbow Dash how she changed the music for the performance. Rarity look at camera E16-W 1.104.png|"Pinkie taught me how to break the fourth wall." Rarity sweating E16-W 1.1.png|Her make up stays on despite her sweating profusely. Rarity Makeup S1E16.jpg Rarity0 S01E16.png Rarity on fire! S01E16.png|Rarity is a phoenix? Rarity1 S01E16.png|Did something happen? Rarity UH OH! E16-W 1.501st.png|"Uh oh." Rarity falling S01E16.png Rarity2 S01E16.png Rarity3 S01E16.png Rarity4 S01E16.png Rainbow Dash with Rarity and the wonderbolts S1E16.png|Dash saves the day. Rarity5 S016.png Princess Celestia asks if Twilight has learned about friendship S1E16.png Rarity5 S01E16.png The Crew forgives Rarity S1E16.png|The ponies forgive Rarity, Rarity6 S01E16.png Stare Master Rarity S01E17.png Rarity0 S01E17.png Rarity1 S01E17.png Rarity_Staring_S1E17.PNG Rarity2 S01E17.png Rarity3 S01E17.png Rarity in gold silk S1E17.png|"I bind them in a special gold silk." Rarity to SB-W 1.1990.png|No Sweetie Belle! Cutie Mark Crusaders yay s01e17.png Rarity socked S01E17.png Rarity5 S01E17.png Fluttershy'sCutestMoment S01E17.png Rarity6 S01E17.png Rarity7 S01E17.png Rarity opal help-W1.6745.png|Help me with this cat. The Show Stoppers Applejack Rainbow and Rarity S01E18.png A Dog and Pony Show The best cutie mark close up S1E19.png|A perfect shot of Rarity's cutie mark. Rarity careful S1E19.png|Careful, careful Rarity. Rarity right there S1E19.png|Pinpoint focus. Rarity Perfect! S1E19.png|"Perfect!" Rarity moving curtain S1E19.png|Moving the curtain into place. rarityeps20welcome.png|Welcome to Carousel Boutique! S01E19 Rarity JawDrop.png|Rarity on seeing Sapphire Shores enter her boutique. Rarity grasping everything S1E19.png|Grasping everything. S01E19 Rarity YouKnowMyName.png|"Y-y-you know my name...!" S01E19 SapphireShores Inspects.png S01E19 SapphireShores Inspects2.png Rarity don't wake E19- W 1.2014.png|Rarity telling the stars not to wake her up from this *dream*. Rarity how may I S1E19.png|"How may I help you, Ms. Shores." Rarity giggle giggle cuteness S1E19.png|Rarity with the ultimate giggling cuteness. Rarity saying name S1E19.png|Wide eyes mean...so many words beyond adorable. S01E19 SapphireShores AndRarity.png S01E19 SapphireShores Sensational.png Rarity okay weird S1E19.png|Okay...weird. Rarity eyes twinkling S1E19.png|Rarity's eyes are twinkling. All is well with the world. S01E19 SapphireShores Entranced2.png S01E19 SapphireShores EyeRoll.png Rarity Really! S1E19.png|"Really!!" Rarity beg pardon S1E19.png|"Beg pardon...?" Rarity cos changes E19-W 1.2091.png|"Six different costumes!" Rarity check inventory S1E19.png|Quickly checking her inventory. Rarity 30.png|Fainting. S01E19 SapphireShores HaveThatEffect.png S01E19 Rarity GemHunt.png|Rarity hunting for gems. Rarity searching S1E19.png|Rarity is busy searching for gems. Rarity not at all amused S1E19.png|Rarity is not amused. S01E19 Rarity UnimpressedWithSpike.png Rarity oh well S1E19.png|Oh well. Rarity never jealous S1E19.png|"Spike, a lady is never jealous." Rarity do not flip out S1E19.png|"Ladies do not flip out, Spike" S01E19 Rarity EyebrowRaise.png Rarity however S1E19.png|"However." Rarity was quite S1E19.png|"I was quite." Rarity in awe S1E19.png|"In awe." Rarity horn glowing S1E19.png|Rarity's horn glows. Rarity funny smile S1E19.png|Rarity with a funny smile. Rarity cute expression S1E19.png|A cute expression wouldn't you say. S01E19 Rarity SpellTakingOver.png|Sometimes Rarity's horn has to take the reins. Rarity found gems S1E19.png|Found some. S01E19 Rarity GemsFound.png Spike find some S1E19.png|Rarity is just as happy as Spike. Rarity yes Spike S1E19.png|"Yes Spike, right there!" Rarity beautiful pose S1E19.png|Rarity striking a beautiful pose. Rarity LoL face 5 S1E19.png|Don't worry, Rarity, isn't lying. Rarity come along Spike S1E19.png|"Come along Spike." Rarity found some S1E19.png|Found some. Spike digging S1E19.png|A safe distance from the flying dirt. Rarity bit surprised S1E19.png|A bit surprised. Rarity & Spike cool shot of single emotion S1E19.png|We can tell what's going through Rarity's head. Rarity pleasant grace S1E19.png|The grace Rarity has. Rarity patting Spike S1E19.png|Rarity patting her Spikey-Wikey. Rarity 1 S01E19.png Rarity finest reward S1E19.png|"You get the finest reward." Rarity Lovely Look.png|"Is something wrong Spike?" S01E19 Rarity SpellTakingOver2.png Rarity you know S1E19.png|"Spike, you know." Ladylike Rarity.jpg|Rarity = Rouge the Bat 2.0 Rarity a lady waiting S1E19.png|"To keep a lady waiting." Rarity I spy cuteness S1E19.png|I spy the cuteness of looking for gems. Rarity really strike S1E19.png|Look at those eyes! I can't resist! Rarity gold this time S1E19.png|Don't know how Rarity is able to avoid all that dirt. Rarity so to speak S1E19.png|That cool eye shadow. Rarity I think S1E19.png|Rarity and Spike stacking up gems. Rarity with outfits S1E19.png|"And these will certainly get me well on my way with Sapphire's outfits." Rarity whats this-W 1.8548.png|Huh? A jewel nearby? Rarity another jewel S1E19.png|"Another jewel." Rarity in the trees S1E19.png|"Oh, strange. It's in the trees." Rarity Ahhhh-W 1.1910.png|Ahhhhh. Rarity uhh S1E19.png|"Uh?" You okay there Rarity? S01E19 SpikeRarity BackingAwayFromRover.png Rarity fellow S1E19.png|"Good day, gentle uh, fellow." Rarity I am S1E19.png|"I am." Rarity states name S1E19.png|"Rarity and this is my friend Spike." Rarity you are S1E19.png|"And you are..." Rarity I mean S1E19.png|"I mean I-I know diamonds are a girl's best friend." Rarity I-I S1E19.png|Rarity, looking for the right words. Rarity being cornered S1E19.png|Being cornered. Rarity question we S1E19.png|"Uh, we?" S01E19 Rarity FearScream.png Spike protecing Rarity S1E19.png|Rarity seeing Spike protect her. Rarity oh that's not good S1E19.png|Oh that's not good. Rarity Spike c'mon S1E19.png|"Spike! Come on! Hurry!" Rarity oh...great S1E19.png|Oh...great. Rarity being taken S1E19.png|Taken. Rarity calling out S1E19.png|Rarity calling out for Spike. Rarity over here S1E19.png|Hey over here. S01E19 Rarity OhNoDirt.png|"Ahh dirt!" S01E19 Rarity InACell.png Rarity woe is me S1E19.png|"Oh woe is me!" Rarity make it stop S1E19.png|"Make it stop!" Rarity incredible hair style S1E19.png|An incredible hairstyle that we won't see often. Rarity disgusting dirt S1E19.png|"Disgusting dirt!" Rarity why am I here S1E19.png|Rarity with the'' why am I here'' face. Rarity spooked S1E19.png|Being spooked by a mutated dog. Rarity scared S1E19.png|Scared. A Dog and Pony Show 2.png Rarity oh Spike S1E19.png|"Ooh, Spike." Rarity kiss S01E19.png|Rarity ready to kiss Spike in his imagination. Kissy.png|Rarity in Spike's fantasy. Rarity S01E19.png Rarity aww S01E19.png Rarity awww S01E19.png Rarity oh S1E19.png|"Oh." Rarity is that all S1E19.png|"Is that all." Rarity scanning S1E19.png|Scanning for gems. Rarity asking for the exit S01E19.png Rarity you're kidding S1E19.png|You're kidding...are you serious. Rarity not liking this S1E19.png|Rarity doesn't like this. Rarity Dig S01E19.png Rarity stress find S1E19.png|Rarity stresses FIND. Rarity dissapproves S01E19.png Rarity cute ohh S1E19.png|"Oooh." Cuteness. Rarity might as well S1E19.png|Might as well. Rarity weird question S1E19.png|What... Rarity too gentle S1E19.png|Rarity being too gentle in the digging. Rarity what I'm going S1E19.png|What am I doing? Rarity forgive me S1E19.png|"Forgive me." Rarity but prior S1E19.png|"But prior to you so." Rarity rudely dragging S1E19.png|"Rudely dragging me into your dirt pit." Rarity I had a pony pedi S1E19.png|"I had a pony pedi." Rarity chip a hoof S1E19.png|"I am not about to chip a hoof." Rarity dislike my style S1E19.png|"Because you dislike my style of digging." Rarity works everytime S1E19.png|Works everytime. Rarity I beg your pardon S1E19.png|"I beg your pardon!" Rarity pray tell S1E19.png|"What pray tell, are you doing!?" Rarity hears order S1E19.png|Me? Be quiet?? Rarity something's not right S1E19.png|Something's not right. Rarity LoL face 6 S1E19.png|Rarity won't be lying about anything horrid. Rarity Driving The Dogs Crazy.png|Rarity driving the Diamond Dogs crazy Rarity good heavens S1E19.png|"Good heavens!" Rarity what is S1E19.png|"What is that smell?" Rarity that smell S1E19.png|"That smell." Rarity LoL face 7 S1E19.png|Rarity won't lie about this. Rarity mystery solved S1E19.png|"Ah, mystery solved. It's your breath." Rarity I'm on it S1E19.png|Yeah, yeah I'm on it. Rarity listing flaws S1E19.png|Rarity listing the flaws. Do you want whining.jpg|Watch out for Rarity's powerful (and funny) whining! Angry Rarity.jpg|Never mess with a classy unicorn! unamused Rarity.jpg|Miss Rarity is not amused... at all. SurprisedRaity S01E19.png|Rarity is shocked because she was called a mule or was slapped on the flank. Rarity about to cry S01E19.png|Look what you did! You made Rarity cry! Rarity crying S01E19.png|Oooh yeah, the dogs are soooo dead... Rarity crying S1E19.jpg|Carrying gems is back breaking work. Upset Rarity.jpg|An upset marshmallow... I mean Rarity. Rarity distraught at the Diamond Dogs S1E19.jpg|Just look at me! Crying Rarity S1E19.png|YOU NEVER LIKED ME! A crying Rarity.jpg|A crying Rarity. Spike Rarity you're safe-W 9.2101.png|Rarity getting a hearty hug from Spike. Rarity - what did i teach you - 1x19.png|Rarity's cute reaction when Twilight tells her that Rarity taught her something. Green Isn't Your Color Rarity S01E20.png S1E20 Sauna.png S1E20 Spa treatment 3 Rarity.png S1E20 Mudbath Rarity.png S1E20 Hoofbath.png S1E20 Rarity begging.png S1E20 Rarity eyes shut.png S1E20 Rarity begging 2.png S1E20 Rarity not pleased with Fluttershy's dress.png S1E20 Rarity worried.png S1E20 Rarity smiling.png S1E20 Happy Rarity.png S1E20 Rarity pleased.png Rarity I knew you'd be perfect S1E20.jpg Rarity 52.png|Just smiling Rarity S1E20 Rarity overjoyed.png Sad Rarity.jpg|Rarity is about to cry... Rarity wants to be alone S01E20.png|Under the hood, I want to be alone. Applejack S01E20.png episode really applejack?.png|Really, Applejack? Rarity grr-W 1.1421.png|Grrrr Angry! so excited eps 20.png|I'm SO excited for you! Photo finish comes in.png|GASP! Photo Finish Happy Rarity.jpg|A happy Rarity Rarity never heard E20- 501st.png|Rarity's reaction when Bon Bon tells her she never heard of her. Rarity jealous S01E20.png Blushing Rarity.jpg|Rarity is jealous. 2busywithhercareer.png|Too busy for her career.. Rarity waving arms S01E20.png Rarity - pleasepleasePLEASE! S01E20.png idoontneed2stoplookingfabulous.png S1E20 Rarity looking fabulous.png|Rarity looking Gorgeous as ever gasp.png Rarity claps for Fluttershy S1E20.png|Bravo! S1E20 Another shocked Rarity.png S1E20 Rarity chuckling.png S1E20 Rarity enters.png Spike fanning Rarity s01e20.png raritydespair.png rarityfluttershy.png raritysad.png raritypush.png rarity season 1 eps. 20.png Fluttershy10 S01E20.png Over a Barrel Rarity1 S01E21.png Rarity Catching Applejack S1E21.png|Rarity catching Applejack in the act. Rarity2 S01E21.png Rarity is not Amused S1E21.PNG Applejack Surprised S1E21.png|I'm not complaining, I'm whining! Rarity and Applejack S1E21.PNG Applejack_and_Rarity_S1E21.PNG Applejack and Rarity2 S01E21 .png Rarity4 S01E21.png Rarity5 S01E21.png Rarity6 S01E21.png Rarity7 S01E21.png Rarity8 S01E21.png|Applejack, you can never complain about my priorities again Applejack hugs Bloomberg S01E21.png Rarity9 S01E21.png Rarity mud mask cucumbers S1E21.png|Rarity wearing a mud mask. A scary sight, even for her. Rarity10 S01E21.png Braeburn Freaking Out S1E21.png Applejack and Rarity3 S01E21 .png|My Organs! Rarity and Applejack3 S01E21.png|Gently, please. Rarity and Fluttershy S01E21.png Rarity and Fluttershy1 S01E21.png Rarity about tree 0E21-W 1.1264.png|So much for trying. Main Six phew S1E21.png Twilight, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy see Appleloosa flag S01E21.png Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike Worried S1E21.png A Bird in the Hoof Rarity S01E22.png|Rarity wearing her gala dress. Rarity0 S01E22.png Rarity1 S01E22.png Rarity scared for her dress S1E22.png Rarity3 S01E22.png Rarity4 S01E22.png Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie playing at the fountain S01E22.png Rarity5 S01E22.png Twilight strong S1E22.png|"Put me down!" Rarity6 S01E22.png Rarity worried for Fluttershy S1E22.png|Rarity worried for Fluttershy. Twilight your majesty S1E22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Rarity S01E23.png Rarity0 S01E23.png Filly Rarity with teacher S01E23.png Rarity spectacular! S01E23.png|"They need to be spectacular!" Filly Rarity working at a sewing machine S1E23.png Filly Rarity making costumes S1E23.PNG|Rarity as a filly, doing costumes for a school play. Filly Rarity crying S1E23.png|A rather sad young Rarity. Filly Rarity's horn glowing S1E23.png|But then, destiny decides to glow her horn. Filly Rarity dragged through woods S1E23.png|Filly rarity gets dragged by her horn through the woods. Filly Rarity bored S1E23.png Filly Rarity dragged through desert S1E23.png|Filly Rarity gets dragged by hey horn through the desert. Filly Rarity dragged over mountains S1E23.png|Filly Rarity gets dragged by her horn over the mountains. Filly Rarity being pulled along S1E23.png|Her horn still pulling her away, does it? Filly Rarity smacks into rock S1E23.png|Filly Rarity slams into Tom (or not). Filly Rarity surprised S1E23.png|Her face says it all. Rarityrock.png|... which is a big rock. Rarity Rock Encounter.PNG|You dragged me all this way for a rock? Filly Rarity 'Dumb rock!' S1E23.png|"Dumb rock!" Runs in the family. Filly Rarity shocked S1E23.png|What a shocking experience. Rock opens to gems S1E23.png Rarity Happy.png|Happy Rarity. Rarity happy with the costumes S01E23.png Filly Rarity earning her cutie mark S1E23.png|Cutie mark acquired! Rarity2 S01E23.png Rarity3 S01E23.png Rarity4 S01E23.png Rarity5 S01E23.png Rarity6 S01E23.png Rarity thanks S01E23.png Main 6 about to share a group hug S1E23.png A big group hug S1E23.png|A big group hug Owl's Well That Ends Well Spike has done a great job S1E24.png|Rarity compliments Spike Rarity S01E24.png Rarity0 S01E24.png|''I just had to make you......'' Rarity1 S01E24.png|''A bow tie!'' Main 5 ponies and CMC are watching the meteor shower S01E24.png|A beautiful shower. The punch has been Spiked S1E24.png Pinkie Pie enjoying Spike's cookies S1E24.png Owloysius is popular S1E24.png|Enjoying Owloysius. Rarity2 S01E24.png Rarity come along opal E24-W 1.111.png|"Come along Opal." Rarity and opal E24-W6.png|A smiling Rarity with Opal. Party of One Pinkie invites Rarity to a party S1E25.png|Inviting Rarity. Pinkie Pie invites Rarity to the party S1E25.png Rainbow Applejack Fluttershy and Rarity S01E25.png Rarity S01E25.png Rarity0 S01E25.png Rarity1 S01E25.png Rarity2 S01E25.png Rarity3 S01E25.png Rarity looking to Twilight for help S01E25.png Rarity in shock S01E25.png Rarity deciding to be polite S01E25.png Rarity4 S01E25.png Rarity5 S01E25.png Rarity spits out the punch.png|Blech! Gator stew! The Main Six Dancing S1E25.png|Dance time! Party's over.png Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S1E25.png Spike looks at Rarity S1E25.png Stinky Spike in love.png|That dreaded odor. Rarity6 S01E25.png Rarity7 S01E25.png|"How do I put this delicately?" Rarity and Spike S1E25.png|"You smell like a rotten apple core that’s been wrapped in moldy hay, and dipped in dragon perspiration." Rarity pushes a stinky Spike away S01E25.png Pinkie appears S1E25.png|...and Pinkie comes to Rarity's attention. Rarity comments on Pinkie's basket hat S1E25.png|"Love the new hat. Very modern. What’s the occasion?" Rarity 'This afternoon' S1E25.png|"The party is this afternoon? As in, this afternoon this afternoon?" Pinkie 'Everypony keeps saying that' S1E25.png Rarity declining Pinkie's invitation S1E25.png|"And I’m sure that we would, but I’m going to have to decline. I have to... wash my hair!" Rarity making excuses.png|Rarity definitely needs a hair wash this time. Rarity running back to her house S1E25.png|"I have to go!" Rarity8 S01E25.png Rarity9 S01E25.png Twilight and Rarity secretly meet up.png|Sneaky... Rarity10 S01E25.png Box dropped on the ground S1E25.png Rarity hidding box-W 1.3113.png|Acting stealthy. Rarity11 S01E25.png Rarity approaches to Fluttershy S1E25.png|Meeting up with Fluttershy. Rarity winking S1E25.png Pinkie in hay bale hearing Rarity and Fluttershy talking S1E25.png Fluttershy 'As long as we keep her' S1E25.png Rarity and Fluttershy S01E25.png Fluttershy, Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Rarity sigh in relief S1E25.png|That was a close one. Surprise.png Rarity scared S01E25.png Pinkie Pie that's WHY S01E25.png Rarity happy S01E25.png Rarity happy 3 S01E25.png Rarity happy 2 S01E25.png Pinkie Pie group hug S1E25.png|It's a little hard to see Rarity, but she is there. Rarity grin S1E25.png Rarity, Pinkie and Twilight dancing S1E25.png|Enjoying the party. Rarity dancing S01E25.png Main cast form a conga line S1E25.png The Best Night Ever Rarity shocked by Pinkie's antics S1E26.png|Ok, what is that? Pinkie Pie0 S01E26.png Twilight those horses S1E26.png Twilight how we gala S1E26.png Rarity dramatic S01E26.png|Whatever shall we do? Rarity with an annoyed expression S1E26.png|Ahem. Really people? I got this. Rarity happy S01E26.png Rarity wins over stallions S1E26.png Rarity NO S01E26.png Applejack comments S01E26.png We normally don't wear clothes S01E26.png Rarity irritated S01E26.png Rarity has standards S01E26.png|"Some of us do have standards." Rarity getting ready S01E26.png Rarity missing some eyelashes S1E26.png The main cast in their gala dresses S01E26.png|Rarity and the rest in their gala dresses Main Cast at the Gala S01E26.png Rarity at the gala1 S01E26.png Fair Rarity.png|Rarity fantasizes about Prince Blueblood. Rarity To Find S1E26.png At the Gala - main cast singing S01E26.png Rarity excited S01E26.png Rarity sees Prince Blueblood S01E26.png Rarity play it cool S1E26.png|"I have to play it cool." Formal Rarity.jpg Rarity sniff S01E26.png Rarity and Prince Blueblood S01E26.png Rarity sad S01E26.png Main Six determined to have the Best Night Ever S1E26.png Disappointed Rainbow S1E26.png Rarity 2nd chance S01E26.png Rarity annoyed at Prince Blueblood S1E26.png|That Royal Pain! Rarity pointing at the door S01E26.png Rarity angry at Prince Blueblood S1E26.png Rarity Shock Animation Error S1E26.png|Rarity is so shocked at Blueblood's behavior, her tiara disappears! Rarity enraged S01E26.png Rarity letting Prince Blueblood through S1E26.png|Make way for the prince. Cake incoming S1E26.png|Can't we evade? Rarity and Prince Blueblood.png|Rarity is the only cover. Rarity enraged! S1E26.png Raging Rarity.jpg|See what happens when you mistreat Rarity? Caked Face Rarity.jpg|Rarity: Afraid to get... dirty?! Rarity ebrbrbrbr S01E26.png Main cast and Celestia laughing S1E26.png Whoops!.PNG|That's what happens when a door slams behind Rarity... Category:Character gallery pages